Are You Afraid of Love
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: A certain sporty, speedy mare meets a seemingly fancy stallion. She fights over her feeling for him. Her fear stops her, her fear freaks her out.


**I thought of this and it's totally is a good idea keep on forgetting to put all rights down don't I?**

**Pinkie: It's okay HD I got this one! All characters and places belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. But the story idea is always Harmony's idea, unless you count her-**

***puts hand over her mouth* We get it Pinks.**

* * *

Rainbow's P.O.V

Me and my five friends were going to a high society food place, did I like that, you ask? No, but me and Applejack got out voted. Besides me and Applejack got to pick the last time and let's just say it ended up with a lot of mud and messy manes, not that I nor Applejack minded. Let me explain, I am Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty. My friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rarity were also Bearers of The Elements of Harmony. Honesty for Applejack, Laughter for Pinkie Pie, Magic for Twilight Sparkle, Kindness for Fluttershy, and Generosity for Rarity. Anyways we were going to this fancy food place, I didn't know what it was called, but nothing promising right? We walked into the restaurant with our manes and tails done, even mine (groan). Rarity's was a braid pulled into a bun on her tail and mane. Twilight's mane and tail were done like the hairstyle at her coronation. Applejack's mane and tail were braided tied with the same red manetie she always wore. Fluttershy's mane and tail were in a simple bun. Pinkie didn't do anything to her hair, she said the mane does what it wants. My mane was a ponytail with my bangs over my left eye, my tail the same ponytail. Pretty simple, it was all I let Rarity do. We were set down at a table. Looking at the menus. She didn't like any of it. There meals were too small for such high prices, I hated it. "So what does everypony want to eat?" Rarity asked, trying to start a conversation. "Ah think Ah might just get the Pea Platter(sorry I couldn't think of what else to call it, *shrugs*)," Applejack said in her country drawl. I then looked around at all the stallions that were here and started to sweat. I didn't here anypony call my name, until Pinkie shook me. "DASHIE? ARE YOU OKAY?" Pinkie shouted drawing some attention. I looked at Pinkie and nodded at her. "No, I mean yes I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom," I said and shakily stood up. I started trotting to the fillies' room, but I never got there. I bumped into a dark grey pegasus with a white messy mane and tail. He had red eyes. He had a white striped vest that was black. A black hat with a white bow, a black bow-tie with a white collar. I looked up at him, I covered up my shakiness with my usual act. "Well, is this a princess I see?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. "You defiantly look like one, minus the horn."

He looks so aw- No! I meantally slapped myself, as I blushed. I can't l-l-love him, I thought. I can't l-l-love anypony. "Sorry I bumped into you . . . um . . . ," I didn't know his name. Why did I care though? "Rainy Day, Princess," He bowed, playfully. "And whom are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" I said, my natural personality clicking back into place. "Wait, not _the _Rainbow Dash! I didn't expect to see you here! I've always dreamed of meeting you, but I didn't know how beautiful you were," Rainy said. I blushed. "Thanks, but um I have to go now, bye!" I said and rushed to the fillies' room. That was the first day I met him. I didn't know that I'd see him again, I mean what were the chances? They were very small. Three days later I was at Rarity's house, visiting. "Well I think you looked just divine with your mane and tail up, darling," Rarity told me. "No you're not putting my mane up ever again," I said firmly. "But . . ," Rarity started, but I shook my head. "No means no," Rainbow said. There was a ring of the bell above the door. "I'll be there in a second, darling," Rarity called. "Stay here, darling, while I see what he or she wants."

After a while Rarity came back with the same stallion, same get up, minus the vest, I had seen at that frou frou restaurant. "Here sit with Rainbow Dash, darling and I will patch this right up," Rarity said indicating Rainy's black vest and went to her inspiration room. "I didn't expect to see you here," Rainy told me. I shuddered at my own feelings, l-l-love and caring. Friends I could love and care about, but I could never get a coltfriend (or marefriend). I was too scared to face love, wait what was I saying? The awesome Rainbow Dash isn't scared of anything. "Rarity's one of my best friends," I said. He smiled. "So you were just visiting her, Princess?" He asked me. I wanted to blush and return his compliment, but I couldn't. "Stop calling me Princess," I said. "But you're so pretty you could be a Princess." Either he was really bad at jokes or he was a really bad flirter, I didn't know. "I don't know which is more disgusting, you comparing to a Princess or you trying to flirt with me," I said acting disgusted, but deep down I was too scared to thank him. "Aw come on you do look pretty," Rainy said. "Yeah sorry, but, I need to go tell Rarity I said by!" I flew out of Rarity's window. You think that would be the end? Wrong! I saw him again! Me and my friends were gathered at Twilight's castle/town library. We were talking about how nice storms can sound if they aren't too big. When somepony, and by somepony I mean Rarity, changed the subject. "So Rainbow Dash, I was wondering why you dropped our meeting short," Rarity said. "Erm . . . It was nothing," I said, nervously. My heart was beating wildly, not wanting them to find out about how scared I was of love and how I denied it. "Well Mr. Day told me you just bolted out the window for no reason," Rarity said, suspiciously. "Well, I erm . . . I forgot to feed Tank," I said. Everypony seemed to believe it, except for Rarity. Rarity grabbed me by the hoof and pulled me into another room. "Hey," I yelped as she pulled me off. "Sorry, darling, I just couldn't help, but notice how lovestruck you are," Rarity said. "L-l-l-lovestruck?" I shivered. "Yes with Rainy Day and you just can't admit it!" Rarity said. "Well you got half of it," I mumbled, then I shook my head. "I'm not in l-love with Rainy Day! I can't be in love with anypony!"

Rarity looked confused. "Why not, darling?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Dash asked. "Of course, darling," Rarity said, doing the Pinkie Pie promise. "I've been denying it over the past few days, but yesterday I decided that . . . that I'm scared of love," I admitted. "And truth is I like Rainy Day, but I'm too scared to do anything about it."

Rarity looked astounded. "W-well, when I find myself too scared to do something I would tell my friends and they would help me get through it."

"Do you think that would work?" I asked. "Of course it will, darling, we're your friends," Rarity said and smiled. "Okay," I said taking a deep breath. We walked back into the other room to see Rainy Day talking with Twilight. "Now, go on, darling," Rarity told me. "No way I can't do this not with him here," I hissed into her ear. "Fine then I will," Rarity said. "You promised you wouldn't tell," Dash said. Rarity huffed. "Fine, but as soon as he leaves, you're telling the others," Rarity said. Dash nodded.

After an hour of him and Twilight talking, he finally left and I was thankful he didn't notice me. I was stuck in one place; not moving; dreading what was to come. Rarity pushed me over to our friends. "I think Rainbow Dash has something to tell you all," Rarity said. I looked at her. "I promised I wouldn't tell," Rarity said. I told them about my fear and crush. I told them of when I bumped into Rainy Day the first day and the second time, all the way up until now. My voice was faltering a bit. "Yer scared of love?" Applejack asked. I nodded. "How is that even possible?" Twilight asked. "Most ponies want to find love."

Dash shrugged. "But I feel a little bit better now that I told you gals," Dash said. "Oh Rainbow you shouldn't have bottled your fears up like that!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Like i said I was dening it until a couple days ago," Dash said. "But what do I do?"

"Well I suggest you tell Rainy that you have a crush on him, that might help you overcome your fear of love," Twilight said. "What?! No i can't do that! I only just had the courage to tell you girls!" I said. I was freaking out. How could they think it was that easy? They didn't know how I felt! Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder. "You can take your time, we don't understand how you feel and we don't have the right to force you to face your fears, but I would suggest you do this," Twilight said. I nodded, sadly. "I think - I don-t want to do this-" Everypony looked at the floor, sadly. I continued, "-but I have to or else my feelings will kill me."

I over reacting, but I said it with a calm expression, so it was probably funny. No pony laughed. "So Twilight do you know where Rainy's headed?" I asked, nervously. "he supposed to come by this afternoon," Twilight said. "Oh well can I stay here until he comes?" I asked. I was so scared and nervous. I wanted to just jump into the closest pony's hooves and cry and shake like a baby, but I had to do this! I had to face my fears! Twilight nodded, "of course."

After a few hours of my worrying, nervousness, and be scared, Rainy Day trotted into the castle/town library. He trotted towards me and Twilight. "Hey, Princess didn't expect to see you here," Rainy Day said, looking at me. "I-I was just visiting my friend," I said, shakily, indicating Twilight. "Your highness," he bowed to Twilight. He pulled a book out. "Thanks for letting me barrow your book."

"This is part library," Twilight said and nudged me. She was telling me to tell him. I was frozen in place, with only but a little meep coming out of my mouth. "I think Rainbow Dash has something to tell you," Twilight said to Rainy. I was frozen in fear. "What is it Rainbow? You seem scared," Rainy said worriedly. I realized that was the second time he said my name and it sent sparks shooting throughout my heart. I know that sounded lovey dovey, but it's true. "I think . . . I think I have a crush on you, but my fear of love was stopping me from talking to you and making me deny that . . . That I do have a crush on you," I squeaked out, I felt a weight come off of my chest. He smiled at me. "I've been trying to get you to notice me all these we've crossed paths. I told myself you'd never fall for somepony like me, but I guess I was wrong," Rainy said. "Yeah that was some terrible flirting," I remembered, chuckling at the memory. Rainy laughed too. "I asked my friend for some advice, he has the most terrible advice, but he was all I could turn to," Rainy said. I don't think I'm afraid of love anymore! I thought. Rainy smirked. "Ya wanna go on a date, Princess?" Rainy asked. "As long as it's nothing fancy," I said. "As you wish your majesty," he joked. He led me out of the castle. I was gonna have a good life.

* * *

**Finished! This took forever! Like three days! I had to do all these things and stuff! Also I hope you enjoyed this little tale of Dashie, even if it may seem rushed, I tried so hard not to rush it this time. **


End file.
